Kurt-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Kurt Relationship, most commonly known as Hummelberry, Kurtchel, or as Santana refers them to in Saturday Night Glee-ver, Gayberry, is the friendship between Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. Rachel and Kurt first start off on Glee as rivals and a sort of "off and on hate" basis. Rachel was after Finn and Kurt was too. Kurt and Rachel also had a diva off, singing Defying Gravity, to see who would sing the solo at New Directions first Sectionals competition. When New Directions set-list for Sectionals is stolen, Kurt and Mercedes hand over the solo to Rachel, saying that, to be honest, she is a really good singer. In the second half of Season One, Quinn asks Kurt to give Rachel a makeover, so Finn can lose interest in her. In Season Two, Rachel and Kurt pick up from that topsy-turvy friendship, and there are less vile actions and insults. When Kurt transfers to Dalton, Rachel and him become closer, as she helps him for his audition for the Warblers sectional set-list, which Kurt doesn't get. Kurt grows closer to Blaine, and when Blaine and Rachel kiss at her party, this causes a bit of a jealousy feud but that quickly ends as Blaine realises that he is really gay. Kurt And Rachel refur themselfs at "The Best Singers In Glee Club". At the end of Season Two, Rachel and Kurt have grown close, as they break into a broadway stage and sing For Good, as they ponder upon their future in New York together as best friends. At the beginning of Season Three, Rachel and Kurt are officially best friends, determined to go to a New York performing arts school and be able to live out their dream on Broadway. They are stunned when they attend a small NYADA meeting in Ohio and sees that there are many other applicants out there, exactly like them and that they need to begin to be bigger. Rachel auditions for the role of Maria in the West Side Story musical, in hopes of getting something down on her application for NYADA and Kurt, to run for senior class president. When Rachel thinks she won't get the Maria role, she runs for senior class president, which angers Kurt and they have another feud. That ends, because when Rachel does her speech, she withdraws from the Senior Class President campaign and tells everyone to vote for Kurt, and their friendship is then again, mended. When Kurt runs for Senior Class President, he knows he'll lose and Rachel helps him cheat by stuffing in more vote ballots. In the end, she gets caught, and then faces a consequence of not performing at Sectionals. As the Season progresses, Kurt and Rachel do their first try-outs for NYADA, as they are accepted as finalists. Kurt does well, but Rachel chokes, and she tries to convince Mrs. Tibedeaux to let her have a second chance, which Rachel gets, because she attends Rachel's Nationals competition. By Goodbye, Kurt and Rachel discover their results; Kurt does not make it in while Rachel does. When Finn sets Rachel free, she catches a train to New York, ready for NYADA as she bids farewell to everyone, including Kurt. Kurt and Rachel currently live together in a loft in Bushwick after Rachel is paired with a bad room mate in the NYADA dorms. Overview In the first season of Glee, Rachel and Kurt dislike each other due to both of them wanting to be the star of Glee Club and their fight to receive solos, as well as fighting for the affection of Finn Hudson. However, in Season 2, they begin to develop a friendship which grows stronger once Kurt moves to Dalton Academy and they are no longer competing for solos. In Season 3, the two bond over their love for musical theatre and their applications to NYADA, calling themselves "twinsies". Their friendship is tested in Goodbye, after Rachel is accepted into NYADA and Kurt is declined. No hard feelings are shared as Kurt is seen waving happily to Rachel soon after, as she is leaving to New York. Episodes Season One Pilot Kurt criticizes Rachel over her leadership methods towards the glee club. Acafellas Kurt pretended to have a crush on Rachel after been questioned by Mercedes about dating her. He did this because no one knew he was gay, and he didn't want anybody to find out. He actually had a crush on Finn, but this still caused Mercedes to get angry that he did not reciprocate her feelings, resulting in her singing Bust Your Windows. At the end of the episode, he said that he was not in love with Rachel and finally comes out that he's gay. Mercedes said they would have loud and beautiful babies. Also during this episode, Rachel and the other glee girls give Mercedes a "gay intervention" about Kurt being gay. Throwdown Kurt hugs Rachel after the group performs Ride Wit Me. This is the first positive direct Kurt-Rachel interaction seen in the series. Wheels They competed for the solo of Defying Gravity, ''but Kurt blew the high F and Rachel won. Since they are both competitive, this caused a rivalry between the two divas. However, this rivalry never really ended even though a deep bond was formed later on. Hairography Kurt gave Rachel a purposely sabotaged makeover, in order to ruin her chances with Finn due to Kurt's crush on him. Rachel invites Finn to come over her house to practice some songs for Glee Club, and shows off her new self. When Finn is unimpressed, she confronts Kurt. She was saying that she has a better chance of dating Finn because she is a girl. Kurt tells her that they are both kidding themselves; Finn loves Quinn and they are just getting in the way. They later wave at each other in the hallway. At the end of this episode, you may find that a new friendship has started. However, it is ignored, until the episode Duets, in Season 2. Sectionals Kurt said that it pained him to say that Rachel was their best performer. Hell-O In the beginning of the episode, they seemed to be somewhat friendly with each other. However, during ''Gives You Hell, Kurt seemed unimpressed with Rachel. Kurt was also one of the many members of New Directions that urged Rachel to break it off with Jesse, calling her Benedict Arnold. Funk Kurt was upset when Jesse egged Rachel saying that "they are the only ones that get to humiliate her". Although, once Will tells them to sit down, Kurt immediately returns to his seat. They however get Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline back by doing a funk number, something that Vocal Adrenaline could never pull off because they are robot-like. Season Two Britney/Brittany Kurt is disgusted by the apparent lack of hygiene of Rachel's teeth when the New Directions chew the capsules, exclaiming 'oh my god' scathingly as he turns around to look at her. Grilled Cheesus When Kurt's dad had a heart attack, Rachel supported him by singing Papa, Can You Hear Me?. Although Kurt rejected her prayers, he is later shown to regret it. Duets ]] Kurt has been pining for Sam, thinking that he must be gay. When he realizes that he is straight, it makes him doubt that he'll get a boyfriend anytime soon. Rachel notices that Kurt is very lonely and tells him they have more in common than he thinks. She says to him that she know he's lonely, but he's not alone. She then offers to sing the mash-up Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy with him for fun, which marks the beginning of their friendship. The Substitute When Mr. Schue is sick, Kurt gets Holly Holliday to substitute due to Rachel taking over Glee Club and trying to make it all about her. Furt Rachel calls a meeting of the Glee girls to get their boyfriends to defend Kurt from Karofsky. She was very upset at Finn when he refused to do so. While the plan only succeeded in Sam getting a black eye, Kurt did thank them for trying. She is also visibly upset when Kurt tells them he's leaving. Special Education Kurt went to Rachel for advice on choosing his audition song for a solo at Sectionals. He first wants to sing My Heart Will Go On but Rachel says he has to sing a song that is more personal, more Kurt. She suggests Don't Cry For Me Argentina. During Sectionals, they talk and Rachel is apologetic when Kurt tells her he didn't get the solo. Also, Kurt manages to tell Rachel that she is the best singer there and Kurt is obviously jealous of her talent, and they weren't friends only because they fought for solos. They hug and laugh until Blaine comes and tells Kurt that he needs to go. When the Warblers are performing Hey, Soul Sister, Kurt is very anxious. When Rachel notice it, she signals him to smile. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle It's shown that Rachel has met Blaine. Blaine also gives Rachel and Mercedes the idea to join the football team themselves. Silly Love Songs When Kurt finds out Blaine has feelings for another guy, he goes to Rachel's house along with Mercedes for a sleepover seeking comfort. They make him realize that he simply played up the relationship in his head. During the title song he plays around with them and hugs Rachel. Blame It on the Alcohol Rachel kisses Blaine during a game of spin the bottle, which bothers Kurt, especially when Blaine arranges a date with Rachel, and starts to think he may be bisexual. Kurt is jealous of Rachel but offers his support. He goes to her house to help her clear up the party mess, but he really wants to talk to her about Blaine. Kurt tries to make her understand that Blaine and her will never have chemistry, because Blaine is gay. Rachel claims that Blaine is "confused". The two then start a bet, in which Rachel has to kiss Blaine while sober. When she does this, Blaine declares he is "100% gay", Rachel isn't sad at all, she thinks it's "song writing gold", and Kurt feels better about his chances with Blaine. Rachel hugged and kissed Kurt at the end of the episode to thank him for helping her. Original Song During New Directions' performance, Kurt starts handing out foam fingers and jumps up and cheers. Also, Rachel shares an excited but also nervous look with Kurt as the results for Regionals are announced, showing that they support each other despite competing. A Night of Neglect Kurt attends the benefit concert with Blaine, to support Rachel and the rest of New Directions. Born This Way Kurt, with help from Puck and the rest of New Directions, convinces Rachel to not get a nose job and plays an important role in Rachel's "Barbravention". He tells her that she would be letting her idol, Barbra Streisand, and her future fans down by getting one. He dances along to Duck Sauce's Barbra Streisand, ''along with the flash-mob. They hug at the end of the performance and Kurt taps Rachel's nose playfully. Rachel realizes that the Glee Club is right and decides to not get a nose job. New York Kurt wakes Rachel up so that they can have breakfast at Tiffany's. Rachel tells Kurt that he is the only one other than her who understands how amazing New York is before the two agree they are coming to New York as soon as they graduate. However, Rachel is unsure whether she wants to leave Finn behind, leading to Kurt pointing to the theatre with 'Wicked' advertised on the side to help her make her decision. The two break into the Gershwin Theater and perform ''For Good from Wicked, a song about a deep friendship. They hug after the song. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Emma encourages Rachel and Kurt to sign up for the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA) to study musical theatre at college. Kurt and Rachel perform Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead to practice for their performance. They then go to the NYADA social, only to find that the other applicants look, dress and act exactly like them. After being humiliated by the NYADA applicants' performance of Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do, Kurt and Rachel are seen crying in the car saying that they have never been more humiliated in their lives. Kurt tells Rachel that he will not let her give up, and assures her that she will get into NYADA as she wants it more than anyone else. I Am Unicorn Kurt and Rachel audition for Tony and Maria respectively for the upcoming production of West Side Story. However, Kurt overhears Coach Beiste talking with Emma and Artie, saying that he isn't right for the role. Desperate to convince them he can be Tony, he asks Rachel to help him re-audition, which she agrees to. They perform a scene from Romeo and Juliet, which West Side Story was originally based on. At the end; Shannon, Emma, Artie, and Rachel start laughing at him. Asian F Rachel is helping Kurt hand out buttons for his run as class president. After the diva-off, Rachel knows that Mercedes did better than her, and visits Coach Beiste to tell her that she is going to run for class president. Kurt finds this out and is not happy. She tells Kurt that she would make him her vice-president, and hopefully vice versa. He wants to win to set an example, while he feels that she's only doing it to gain attention and popularity. Kurt leaves saying "Ten years from now, you'll be remembering the friends you had, and ones you tossed aside". The First Time No interaction is shown between the two, but they both lose their virginities to their respective boyfriends. Mash Off Rachel tries to engage Kurt in conversation about New York and after Kurt ignores her attempts, she admits to missing Kurt and their friendship. Later in the episode after Rachel drops out of the election, the two of them are shown to reconcile their friendship and decide to work on Kurt's campaign together, Rachel telling him that part of her dream of New York is going there with him. I Kissed a Girl Rachel has an internal monologue explaining that Kurt is clearly the superior candidate of the campaign and also saying that everyone in the school is too caught up in their own little worlds to realize how much the campaign will affect her; winning class president would give Kurt an edge and help him to get accepted into NYADA; she can't go to New York without her "best gay" in case she needs "an emergency makeover or last-minute soufflé". Rachel ends up stuffing the ballot box with votes for Kurt. For a brief moment, Kurt actually thought he had won. The school catches the cheating, and accuses Kurt of doing it, immediately disqualifying him from the campaign. Rachel admits to what she did and is suspended from competing in sectionals. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Rachel and Kurt smile at each other as they sing My Favorite Things with Blaine and Mercedes. Michael When Kurt receives his NYADA letter saying he is a finalist, he rushes to tell Rachel, only to find that when he asks what hers said, she hadn't gotten one. He tells her not to worry, and that they might just have not sent it yet. She cries, and says that she has no plans other than her relationship with Finn. She continues to cry as Kurt comforts her in sympathy by hugging her. At the end of the episode, Rachel walks up to Kurt at his locker and shows him that she has received her letter from NYADA, in which she reveals that she is also a finalist. They hug once again, this time out of happiness. In a scene that didn't air, Rachel and Kurt, with Blaine, Santana and Artie, visit Dalton Academy where they witness the Warblers performing their Michael Jackson number,I Want You Back by The Jackson 5. While the group was performing, both of them consistently looked unimpressed and disgusted at their performance. The Spanish Teacher Rachel and Kurt, along with Mercedes, have a sleepover at Rachel's house. Rachel reveals to them that she and Finn are engaged, to which Kurt retaliates the most, talking about how Finn is not likely going to be there with them when they head off to NYADA. Rachel responds that no matter what happens, Finn would be the only man for her. On My Way Kurt and Rachel are seen at the Lima Bean together looking through wedding magazines, and Kurt is terrified and upset when Sebastian threatens to put the picture of Finn online if Rachel performs at Regionals. He also, along with Quinn and Mercedes, comes around and decides to support his brother and best friend at their wedding. Kurt and Blaine are seen with the bridesmaids before Rachel and Finn's wedding. Choke Rachel comes up to Kurt after he decides to change his audition piece from The Music of the Night to Not the Boy Next Door. She explains that playing safe is the preferred option while Kurt believes that he should take a chance and be excited about it, but decides to listen to her advice. Kurt makes it into the next stage of the audition while Rachel falters resulting in Rachel breaking down. Kurt tries to comfort her but he doesn't do much to help her cause. He hugs her and tell her he loves her and she says she loves him too. Prom-asaurus While Rachel sings Big Girls Don't Cry, Kurt and Blaine walk in and sit down to join her. Rachel can be seen smiling at Kurt while he walks in, and he also makes a hand gesture to Rachel, which seems to encourage her to sing. They then discuss prom, and when they realize that they don't really want to attend it, Rachel because she's nervous and jealous seeing Finn and Quinn campaign for prom king and queen together and Kurt because he doesn't want another write-in vote for him for prom queen, they develop their own celebration known as the "Anti-Prom", which they open up to general public. At the Anti-Prom, Rachel suggests that they have a fashion show, and Kurt immediately jumps in with ideas based on 'The Sound of Music', but Becky and Puck veto that idea. When Finn comes, he convinces Kurt and Rachel, along with Blaine to come to prom. At prom, Quinn wins prom queen, but votes Rachel's name as the winner instead. Being last year's prom queen, Kurt gets to present Rachel with her crown and tells her to "smile and breathe" while doing so. Goodbye During Kurt's goodbye performance to the club of I'll Remember, Rachel is seen singing along, and looki ng at Kurt in admiration. After, Rachel finds Kurt and Finn in the hallways, she tells them that the acceptance letters are coming this week and that they should all share the moment together and open them in the choir room. They both agree and Kurt gets them to pinky swear. In the choir room, the three of them huddle around the letters in anticipation and fear. As Finn opens his letter first, Rachel walks beside Kurt and shares a tender moment of contact. They also share disappointment when Finn does not get accepted. Kurt opens his next, and also receives rejection. Rachel looks shocked and tells him that she's sorry. Rachel opens hers next, and gets accepted. Kurt and Finn are happy for her, but also sad. After, Rachel decides to stay in Lima saying she could help Kurt get into NYADA next year. She's happy she got accepted, but it wouldn't be complete without Kurt and Finn by her side in New York. At the train station, Rachel boards a train headed to New York after Finn broke up the relationship and planned wedding so that she could go to NYADA. At the station, a crying Rachel shares a final hug and embrace with Kurt, and she walks onto the train. When she sits down in her seat, Kurt, alongside the other members, wave farewell. In a scene that didn't make it - but was intended to be included in Kurt's look back at his years in McKinely - Kurt and Rachel are sitting in the library across from each other. Rachel then tells Kurt that although they had a two days to write in each other's yearbook, she already finished, admitted on shedding a few tears while writing it, and gave his back to him. Kurt admits that he's still working on hers, but Rachel tells Kurt to read her message - so it could give him inspiration for his. In it she wrote: "Dear Kurt. I love you so much. You've challenged me, inspired me, and taught me the importance of having a signature style. You're the bravest, truest person I've ever met, and because of you I will never apologize for who I am or how I look... even with this nose. Thank goodness we're going to be in New York together, because I don't think I could survive there without my best friend and soulmate, which is what you are to me. I love you forever and see you on Broadway." - Rachel Berry Throughout the reading, Kurt was trying hard, but unsuccessfully, to hold back tears, while Rachel was just about to do the same. When he finished, they held hands over the table and Kurt replied with "I love you". Season Four The New Rachel Rachel and Kurt first have a phone conversation about New York and NYADA, where Rachel lies to Kurt telling him how fantastic it is. They also talk about Brody and Kurt asks Rachel if she likes him. She responds no to that and then the conversation ends shortly, adding though that she misses him terribly. Near the end of the episode, Rachel calls Kurt and falls apart and breaks into tears, admitting to him how terrible this new experience is. When she talks about her mysterious roommate, Kurt suggests that she finds a new one. Rachel doesn't think it's all that easy and he responds by telling her to turn around. When she does, she sees Kurt standing at the opposite end of the fountain, to which she smiles at seeing him, and they both run up to each other and hug. Britney 2.0 Rachel and Kurt have found a new place to live, big enough that the two of them rode bicycles around their open new space. After, the two of them sit on the floor eating pizza. Rachel asks Kurt if he has heard anything from Finn, which he has not. Kurt then changes the subject and tells Rachel that Blaine has told him that New Directions are doing another Britney tribute week. He also tells her that his plan in New York is to audition for NYADA for next semester and that he has applied for a job at Vogue.com. Rachel complains about Cassandra July, and Kurt tells her about her breakdown on stage. Kurt also helps motivate Rachel by telling her that she has to make Cassie love her, and give her sexy - which inspires Rachel to perform Oops!... I Did It Again. Later, Kurt and Rachel are painting the brick walls of their pads. Rachel is still thinking of Finn as she has painted his name on the wall with a giant heart around it and Kurt tries to comfort her. To cheer her up, he decided to get cake. Just as he's going to leave, there's a knock at the door and Brody is standing there. Kurt introduces himself and gives Rachel a coyish look and leaves the two of them alone, smiling as he closed the door. During the performance of Everytime, ''Kurt watches Rachel paint over Finn's name. Makeover Rachel tells Kurt about her experience at NYADA, and how cruel some of the students were based on her outfit. Kurt gets the idea to break into Vogue so that Rachel can feel better about herself and they can film a music video for Vogue.com. When they are caught by Isabelle, she agrees, they sing ''The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed, and give Rachel that overdue makeover. Towards the end of the episode, Brody and Rachel have a dinner date at Kurt and Rachel's NYC apartment and later they kiss and make out. When the door knocks, Rachel thinks it's Kurt forgetting his keys but when she slides the door open, it turns out to be Finn. The Break-Up When Rachel wakes up, she is first greeted by Kurt making breakfast. Kurt mentions that although he loves her and Finn, he was happy he had earplugs so he wouldn't have to listen to them in bed, although Rachel admits that nothing happened between them. When Finn wakes up, Kurt leaves them to have a moment alone. Later in their apartment, both of them are trying to convience Finn that he needs to suit up for Callbacks. And when Blaine shows up, both of them extremely excited that he's there early and the four them can go out together. Later in the episode when both relationships develop problems, Kurt and Finn have a personal brotherly moment. Kurt asks Finn at the end if he wants him to talk to Rachel for him, but Finn regrets the offer and leaves. Glease Kurt and Rachel are stretching at NYADA in Cassandra's dance studio as Kurt is helping out Rachel for her off-Broadway audition. Tina contacts Kurt about the Grease update, but Rachel doesn't really want to talk about it. Cassandra walks in at this point and overhears them. They explain the situation for her, and she believes that it would be good for them to get closure. Rachel insists that she's good, but Kurt is determined to convince her to come along, mainly because he needs to see Blaine and he can't do it alone. The two arrive at McKinley for the musical and are walking down the halls when they get all sentimental at their old lockers and reflect on their high school years. They talk about the time Kurt lied to Mercedes about being in love with Rachel (Acafellas), and Mercedes surprises them, jokingly saying that it still hurts. The three are instantly in smiles and hug, and Mercedes insists that they go backstage with her. When they get there, Rachel and Kurt meet with Blaine and Finn in an extremely awkward conversation. Kurt tells them about Rachel's audition coming up, and Finn thanks them for coming. When Finn and Blaine leave, Kurt admits to Rachel that this was a bad idea and that he can't do this. Rachel comforts him, telling him that they will have fun, laugh, and be by each-others side throughout the whole show and they won't see them sweat. During the show; Blaine sings Beauty School Drop Out. During this number, Kurt looks heartbroken while Blaine is about to burst into tears. Rachel also notices this and comforts him some more. Later, both of them have a small fantasy where the two of them are performing You're the One That I Want with some of the original New Directions members. Back in reality, Kurt gives a standing ovation, while Rachel is still shaken up and needs to leave. At the end, Finn and Rachel have one last argument and cut off all communication ties. Kurt intervenes by telling Finn that Will wants to see him. When he leaves, Rachel tells him that she wants to go home, and that this doesn't feel like home anymore. Blaine then walks up, and Rachel lets them have a moment alone. Kurt is too upset to listen, and tells him that Rachel was right, that this isn't home. He then turns away from him and leaves with Rachel by his side. Thanksgiving Kurt and Rachel are walking through New York talking about their lives. Rachel mentions that she didn't get cast in The Glass Menagerie, but is going to spend all weekend prepping for the NYADA showcase. She then segues into Kurt and his future at NYADA, and he tells her that he did submit an application, and even put it on Vogue.com stationary so it would stand out. Rachel is happy that they are staying for Thanksgiving, but Kurt is slightly more reluctant. Although he does say "yes" numerous times, he admits that it is Thanksgiving and sectionals, and that he still misses his friends and his dad. Rachel agrees, but feels that going back would be sad, a feeling Kurt also agrees with. They have their dreams, amibitions, and each other, and Rachel adds saying that Kurt is the only "significant other" she needs. They agree to forget about boys, and focus on themselves and their new life. Rachel calms down Kurt some more saying that they will have the best Thanksgiving ever, and seal it with a pinky promise. On their own, Rachel invites Brody, and Kurt invites Isabelle and some of her friends for their orphan's Thanksgiving. At the apartment, Rachel and Kurt are joined with Brody getting ready to make the turkey. Kurt is slightly horrified seeing the way Brody cooks his turkey, but lets him do it his way (and Rachel smiles seeing the two and their friendly banter). And although they had reservations about doing their Thanksgiving, both of them are content with their arrangement. However, Brody then drops a bombshell, saying that nobody can burst into song, and both Kurt and Rachel turn to him in shock and a hint of anger. Brody then gets Rachel to help him butter the turkey, and Kurt looks almost disgusted the way they fondle the bird. They also realize that it is five, and sectionals is about to begin. Kurt doesn't understand why on Thanksgiving and Rachel guesses that it's because with tons of people home from the holidays, they would sell more tickets. Rachel then starts to reminisce about her first sectionals, and how she would always pump herself up by performing her solo in front of a mirror. At the table, Kurt asks if Rachel is okay, but she says she's just having a moment. She mentions her past Thanksgivings with her dads, and how she would sing medleys over pie and now it feels weird that things in her life are over. Kurt assures her that as long as they are together, they will never lose holiday medleys. When the turkey is done, there is a knock at the door. Kurt opens it only to be bombarded by Isabelle's guests, only they were told it was a party. Kurt turns to Brody and Rachel and tells them apparently they're having a party and Rachel looks in shock, yet welcoming. The crowd is very active at their apartment, but Isabelle is still not there. Isabelle calls Kurt on his phone and when she arrives, Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle burst into Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. The two immediately are celebrating this idea, and are genuinely happy and excited. The two even help Brody understand what a "Kiki" is. Swan Song In Swan Song, Kurt first tells Rachel that Blaine told him about New Direction's lost at Sectionals due to Marley passing out, shocking Rachel. Rachel contemplates about calling Finn, Kurt says if that makes him feel better. Rachel decides it's a bad idea, as she'll remind him of a bigger loss, him losing her, adding to New Direction's loss, making things worse. The two then go on to speak about Kurt's re-audition at NYADA. Rachel assures him that he'll always have time to apply, Kurt denies himself, saying that the Universe is trying to tell him that he's bad at something. Rachel says it's just Carmen Tibideaux, to which he replies "Is there a difference?" He then questions Rachel about whether Carmen has handed out the invitation to NYADA's Winter Showcase. Rachel says that she hasn't and besides, she won't be getting one, because a freshmen of NYADA hasn't gotten one for at least 7 years and that person was Broadway-stage raised. Kurt admits he has been active on the NYADA blogs recently to re-audition and that's why he found out about the showcase. He places a record on as he explains about the Winter Showcase. It then shows Carmen Tibideaux writing the invitations. Kurt says that every year, 10 students are specifically chosen to perform at the showcase, Rachel listening. Carmen hand writes each invitation and delivers them. Just being invited is an honour. He goes on to explain that former winners have won Emmys, Oscars and Golden Globes. Just as this happens, Rachel receives one from Carmen Tibideaux. After Brody and Rachel kiss, Kurt calls Rachel, as it is time for her to perform. During her two performances, Rachel receives standing ovations, Kurt and Brody watching intently in the audience. Carmen says that Rachel's two solos were wonderful, and then says "No, they were superb." Carmen then says there will be a brief intermission and if he thinks he is ready, Kurt Hummel will perform for everyone. As Kurt rushes down, Rachel follows. He can't believe Carmen and her idea of making Kurt perform in front of the entire NYADA faculty and theatrical audience. Rachel says she's giving Kurt a second chance and seeing if Kurt can perform under pressure. Kurt is nervous, sure he will fail. As Kurt tries to select his song, he decides to do Being Alive by Company. But he knows Carmen may hate the song and he needs costume and props to which Rachel immediately says he doesn't need at all! Rachel says she knows when Kurt was at his best when he sung "I Want to Hold Your Hand" in the choir room and it gave her chills just thinking about it. Kurt says that was different because his dad was in the hospital. He says he can't dedicate it to anyone, but then asks, "Carmen?" Rachel then says, "To yourself." Kurt introduces himself after he and Rachel's pep talk. He jokes, saying he is auditioning for the role of NYADA student. The song, Being Alive, begins to play, Rachel and Brody watching Kurt intently. When Kurt reaches towards the ending of the song, he and Rachel both have teary eyes. At the end of the performance, Rachel, Brody, Carmen and the rest of the NYADA faculty and audience members applaud Kurt. During Don't Dream It's Over, ''back in New York, Kurt reads a letter in tears. Rachel asks what happened, as Kurt says he got his NYADA letter and that he got in. Rachel runs to hug him as they cry. Glee, Actually At their apartment, Rachel is packing up her stuff while Kurt is getting ready for Christmas. Rachel tells him that if he's not going home, he should at least come with her and her dads on their cruise. Kurt refuses, since he needs to save money for NYADA. Then when the Burt arrives to surprise Kurt, both of them super excited to see Kurt. They help him set up the tree he brought, and Burt starts telling Rachel the history of Hummel Christmas Tee. When Rachel is just about to leave, Burt gives Rachel one little Christmas/Hanukkah present. She opens it up and recieves a glittery red apple ornament which she and Kurt hang, representing the first of many holidays in New York. Songs Duets *Defying Gravity'' from Wicked (Wheels) *''Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy'' by Barbra Streisand/Judy Garland (Duets) *''Don't Cry for Me Argentina from ''Evita (Special Education) *''For Good from ''Wicked (New York) *''Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead'' from The Wizard of Oz (The Purple Piano Project) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Like a Prayer'' by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *''Any Way You Want It / Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin''' by Journey (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey (Journey) *''To Sir, With Love'' by Lulu (Journey) *''One of Us'' by Joan Osborne (Grilled Cheesus) *''There's a Light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)'' by The Rocky Horror Picture Show (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' by Hairspray (The Purple Piano Project) *''Do They Know It's Christmas?'' by Band Aid (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''My Favorite Things'' by The Sound of Music ''(Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *Ben'' by Michael Jackson (Michael) *''Black or White'' by Michael Jackson (Michael) *''Love Shack'' by The B-52's (Heart) *''How Will I Know'' by Whitney Houston (Dance with Somebody) *''Big Girls Don't Cry'' by Fergie (Prom-asaurus) *''Paradise by the Dashboard Light'' by Meatloaf (Nationals) *''We Are the Champions'' by Queen (Nationals) *''The Way You Look Tonight / You're Never Fully Dressed'' by Swing Time / Annie (Makeover) *''Don't Speak by ''No Doubt ''(The Break-Up) *The Scientist'' by Coldplay (The Break-Up) *''You're the One That I Want'' by Grease (Glease) *''Let's Have a Kiki / Turkey Lurkey Time'' by Scissor Sisters / Promises Promises ''(Thanksgiving) *Let's Have a Kiki'' by Scissor Sisters ''(Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 Deluxe Edition) Related Songs *Barbra Streisand'' by Duck Sauce ''(Born This Way) *The Music of the Night'' from Phantom of the Opera (Choke) *''Don't Rain on My Parade'' from Funny Girl (Choke) Trivia *Both have kissed Blaine. (Blame It on the Alcohol, Original Song, The First Time, and The Break-Up) *Both had/have a crush on Finn. *Both planned to perform My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. (Special Education and A Night of Neglect) *Both love the musical "Wicked". *Both love New York and moved there. *Both admire Patti LuPone and Barbra Streisand. *Both grew up without a mother. *Both applied for and were accepted into the finals for NYADA, though only Rachel was accepted into the school. *Both have been in love with a boy of another school (Rachel with Jesse and Kurt with Blaine). In both cases, the boy is the lead voice in another glee club, but leaves and join to New Directions. (Jesse was in Vocal Adrenaline, joins in The Power of Madonna and leaves before Funk; Blaine was in the Dalton Academy Warblers, but leaves them in The Purple Piano Project). *Rachel has been shown to have some sort of a crush on all of the boys that Kurt has had crushes on. (Finn, Sam, Blaine) *Both lose their virginities in The First Time (Rachel to Finn and Kurt to Blaine). *Rachel says that she felt she had to talk to Patti LuPone for Kurt if not for herself, showing that she cares deeply about him. *Rachel admits that part of her dream is going to New York and NYADA with Kurt. *Rachel refers to Kurt as her "Best Gay". (I Kissed a Girl) *Both think they are going to be on Broadway in the year 2030. (The Spanish Teacher) *When they sing together they have only sang duets/mash-ups from musicals. (Defying Gravity, Don't Cry For Me Argentina, Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead, For Good and Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy) *Both want to perform on Broadway. *Both won Prom Queen. *Both have sung duets with Blaine Anderson. *Every Barbara Streisand ''song ''that has ever been on the show (with the exception of a duet between Will and April and Shelby's solo) was performed either by Rachel or by Kurt. *They have been friends all 4 seasons. Gallery Kurt and Rachel -3.jpg 2198.jpg 21920.jpg Kurt and Rachel - Special Education.png Defying Gravity.jpg Tumblr_m630zuH0Ff1qiascco7_250.gif K and R (3).jpg K and R.jpg Le Freak.jpg Tumblr_m3m32qP43M1qjenjvo7_250.gif Hummelberry1.gif Tumblr_m4t1abGRwN1qgul5ho1_250-1.gif Tumblr_m30ghuzO771qeywr5o1_500.gif Tumblr_mabi0kUuTH1rox6kko1_500.gif Tumblr_mb48lsb16p1qg5mtao1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_lsgn9ooYzG1qcpsrlo4_250.gif Yay6.gif R and K.jpg Rachel and Kurt.jpg Special Education.jpg 64135.JPG Gl1.png Kurt Rachel - Blame It.jpg Photo (3)675.jpg|Rachel, urging Kurt to smile. Kurtcedes 23.jpeg Kurtcedes 24.jpeg Coffee.jpg Glee-Duets-MP3-02-2010-10-12.jpg Kurt-and-Rachel-glee-18262288-500-282.gif Kurt rachel new york for good.jpg img-set.jpg kurt-and-rachel.jpg Hummelberry - Epic Moment Wicked.gif Hummelberry - Wicked Realization.gif Hummelberry - Wicked.gif Hummelberry HUg.gif Hummelberry - Hand Holding.gif Hummelberry - You have ten minutes.gif Hummelberry - Singing.gif Hummelberry - NAtionals.jpg Hummelberry - Pic.png Hummelberry - For good.gif Hummelberry - Isn't she one in a billion.gif Hummelberry - BTW2.gif Hummelberry - Duets.gif Divas.gif Hummelberry - Caps.png Hummelberry - At the Mall.gif Hummelberry - From the Start.gif Hummelberry - Pilot.gif Hummelberry - Rachel's Makeover.gif Hummelberry - They are not gonna kill us.gif Hummelberry - Make one, in your mind.gif Hummelberry - Forget You.gif Hummelberry - Broadway Stars.gif Hummelberry - Breakfast in NY1.gif Hummelberry - Breakfast in NY2.gif Hummelberry - Plan.gif kurt and rachel.png Glee301-01027.jpg RachelKurtMO.png KurtRachelTPPP.png KurtRachelTPPP2.png KurtRachelPPP2.png KurtRachelPPP.png KurtRachelDDWW3.png KurtRachelDDWW2.png KurtRachelDDWW.png tumblr_lirfsi66aG1qee7fro1_500.gif On-My-Way-3.png On-My-Way-1.png Talkingtorachelblame15.png Mercedesndkurtchrist.jpg 546105 353891967997846 130080290379016 892021 2130200630 n.jpg rachel-kurt-choke.jpg HummelBerry.jpg Arg5.jpg Arg3.jpg Arg1.jpg Mr12.jpg Hummelberry - Silly Love Songs.jpg Tumblr m6ch3k6qPk1r2kl1bo8 250.gif Tumblr m6ch3k6qPk1r2kl1bo5 250.gif Tumblr m6ch3k6qPk1r2kl1bo3 250.gif Tumblr m76wd1w4JB1r6pr1co9 250.gif Tumblr m76wd1w4JB1r6pr1co8 250.gif Tumblr m76wd1w4JB1r6pr1co7 250.gif Tumblr m76wd1w4JB1r6pr1co6 250.gif Tumblr m76wd1w4JB1r6pr1co5 250.gif Tumblr m76wd1w4JB1r6pr1co4 250.gif Tumblr m76wd1w4JB1r6pr1co3 250.gif Tumblr m76wd1w4JB1r6pr1co1 250.gif Tumblr m71tn4YXo51qidrf8o5 250.gif Tumblr m70qiagKyU1qktk0uo1 500.gif Tumblr m6y7fpGjrf1r2bqr5o1 250.gif Tumblr m6vzhgJ07o1rqqv1vo1 100.gif Tumblr m76wd1w4JB1r6pr1co2 250.gif HummelberrySwim.gif HDAHAHummelberry.jpg HWIKHummelberry.jpg Hahaha_leaandchris.gif HummelBerry.jpg xx.jpg|HummelBerry in New York Tumblr m8wyppknaq1qa5w9eo4 250.gif Tumblr lqmge8k7TK1qfx9mto1 r2 250.gif heyhug.gif tumblr_madpeweA0P1rwwu7co1_500.jpg tumblr_mae48j2sA41qas3gzo1_500.jpg hummelbers.png DingDongTheWitchIsDead4.gif DingDongTheWitchIsDead6.gif DingDongTheWitchIsDead8.gif ImagesHummelBerry.jpeg Tumblr md7a2mgzMn1qaxxelo1 500.gif HUMMELBERRRRR.jpg Glee - kurt rachel hummelberry - hug3.gif HummelBerry354567678.jpg Hummelberry 4x1.gif Hummelberry Hairography.jpg Hummelberry 2.jpg Navigational Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Friendships Category:Relationships